J1T Exhibition Match Three
With permission and the Exhibition Match original creator, MP999, I've decided to have a fun time writing a random fight between your favorite characters! Rules follow that of MP999's: no joke or meme characters, and I decide your characters fate. First two users to comment a character(s) will be featured in this match. *Note if you submitted a character last time you must wait one match. Introduction A loud crowd can be heard as the big screen showed shadows of the combatants. This was not just for the world championship, but for the first ever Universe Championship. The excitement was increasing as the announcer came out. Announcer: Welcome to the main event!! Today we have two amazing fighters, but only one will bring home the title of Universal CCHHHAAAMMMMPPIIOONN!!! The crowd roared as a young lady held out a wrestling belt around the arena. Announcer: Time to meet our combatants!!! In this corner is the Jaguar of Mexico. Your world champion!!! Ladies and gentlemen, can I give you a loud welcome to KING!!!! The Tekken fighter came out and removed his cape as he was ready for the match of his life. Announcer: And now for his opponent!!! In this corner from the planet of Korriban, a lady with no loyalty and feared by all. Ladies and gentlemen meet Darth Talon!!!! The lady walked out to the ring with a little disgust as she was booed by spectators in the crowd. Darth Talon: Foolish humans, I will destroy you. King: Let see if you can keep up with me. Darth Talon: I have meet scarier things then you. THIS BATTLE WILL BE ONE TO REMEMBER!!! FIGHT!!!! The Melee (Cues Tekken 7 OST - Jungle Round 1 (Siriswad Remix)) 60 The two then charged at each other gripping for pure strength. However it was indenting that King was surperior here and lifted Darth Talon up in the air. This was then followed by him slamming her to the ground and then taunting her. 53 The Sith came towards the wrestler with light speed and had powerful punches and used the force to lift King up. This completely shocked the audience in the arena as they witnessed the force in work. Announcer: Woah! Darth Talon: How do you like this. King: Fight me in person you coward. 45 Talon then threw him to the ground and activated her light saber to the fight. This made some parts of the crowd nervous as when the ref tried to stop it was sliced in half by the saber. King: So this going to be the song and dance. Come on! 38 Darth Talon came charging towards the wrestler with the light saber. She tries to slash at King, but is met by his slick dodging. This left Talon open to a punch to her face. King would punch her a few more times before Talon retaliated with her own. Darth Talon: Try this for size! 30 Darth Talon then shot a bolt of electricity towards the wrestler. King could not react in time as he was shocked by this attack. This gave Darth Talon an opening for an attack. 26 Darth Talon charged at King with several slashes from her light saber. She then punched him only, to have Darth Talon kick King back to the ground. 22 Talon landed and was going to stab King through the back, when she was grabbed. Darth Talon: What the?! King then slammed her to the ground. He then got up and grabbed her by the torso and threw her into the air. King then jumped after Darth Talon, grabbed her and performed a seismic toss on the Sith. 16 Darth Talon quickly gets up and charged towards King. She then went for him this time using the arena's light as electricity causing the arena to cause a blackout. 13 This hit the wrestler hard and was shot up to the air in smoke. Darth Talon then beamed towards him as she slashes repeatedly at King. She would continue the combo with more electricity hoping to fry him. Darth Talon: This match is over King: Not yet King's eyes glowed a yellow color and was now resisting the electricity. This completely shocked her as she thought he would of bursted. 3 Darth Talon: What! She was then met by multiple slashes by King followed by him grabbing Darth Talon by the legs. King then put her on his shoulder and slammed her into the mat with high velocity. K.O. King gets up and pumps his fist in the air as the announcer from before comes out to congratulate King. Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen we have a winner! Here is your prize. A young lady comes to King with the belt as he grabs it and pumps it into the air. The crowd then cheered about his victory. Result (Cues Tekken 3 Arcade OST: King) This melee's winner is King selected by Not Here Hero! Category:Exhibition Matches Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:Video Games vs Movies themed One Minute Melees Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees